Percabeth Theme Song
by TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: This is a songfic... It's to Taylor Swift's Long Live.


**All rights go to Taylor Swift and Riordanon this one and yada, yada, yada.**

**These darn school computers don't automatically do spell check on Word, so if 'yada' isn't a word, then so sue me! (Not really... I don't think that would go so good with my parents... Would it? ;D)  
><strong>

**Read and review!**

**-TWBG**

* * *

><p><em>This is all from Annabeth's POV.<em>

**_I still remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<em>**

YES! The war's finally won! BY US! Now there won't be any more killing. There will be less danger with monsters, and more demigods could survive most of their lives through... And Percy and I could be together. I smiled at him as the gods started filing in and he sent a crooked, nervous smile back to me. I could hear some other campers behind us giggling and cheering quietly... No doubt the Aphrodite kids.

**_We were the kings and the queens_**  
><strong><em>And they read off our names<em>**  
><strong><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>**  
><strong><em>Would never be the same<em>**

The dance had started - or rather, Percy and my dance had just started. A nicely-paced slow song seemed to start for us, though I knew that it was probably only us hearing it, and everyone else was hearing whatever they wanted. Anyways, Percy and I were dancing. It was wonderful, and at that moment I knew that our lives would never be the same._  
><em>

**_You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<em>**

Percy and I walked out of the elevator and onto the street in front of the Empire State Building, and we began heading over to where Chiron was attempting to still everyone so that he could take account of who was still alive, but he failed miserably - most of us being ADHD and all. As we were standing there, waiting for Chiron to finally give up counting, I looked over at Percy and I don't know what everyone else saw, but I saw him standing like a true hero._  
><em>

**_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>**

**_I said, remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<em>**

I was standing on the deck of the Argo II, which was now in flight, due west to the Bay Area. Piper walked up next to me.

"You're worried we won't find him, aren't you?" she asked.

I sighed. It was hard to keep emotions from Piper. "Kind of."

"What was it that led you two to be so close?"

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to intrude or anything," Piper said quickly

"No, no. It's fine." And I began to summarize my adventures with Percy, feeling a warm sensation spreading through out my body. I told myself to remember this sensation whenever I worried about Percy. He was a hero. If he could beat Clarisse in sword fighting, he could definitely survive in a Roman camp. My heart dropped when I did a double take on my words and noticed I'd thought the word 'survived'.

**_We are the kings and the queens_**  
><strong><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>**  
><strong><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>**  
><strong><em>And we held them up for our town<em>**

**_And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, this is absurd<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<em>**

**_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>**

**_Long live all the mountains we moved_**  
><strong><em>I had the time of my life fighting <span>monsters<span> with you_**  
><strong><em>I was screaming, long live the look on your face<em>**  
><strong><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>**

****  
><strong><em>Hold on to spinning around<br>Confetti falls to the ground  
>May these memories break or fall<br>_**  
><strong><em>And you take a moment<br>Promise me this  
>That you'll stand by me forever<br>But if the gods forbid fate should step in_**

**_And force us into a goodbye_**  
><strong><em>If you have children someday<em>**  
><strong><em>When they point to the pictures<em>**  
><strong><em>Please tell them my name<em>**

**_Tell them how the crowds went wild_**  
><strong><em>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>**

**_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<em>**

**_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_**  
><strong><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>**  
><strong><em>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>**  
><strong><em>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>**

**_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_**  
><strong><em>I had the time of my life fighting <span>monsters<span> with you_**  
><strong><em>And long, long live the look on your face<em>**  
><strong><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>**


End file.
